


"...And there was only one bed."

by Hippywhippy



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippywhippy/pseuds/Hippywhippy
Summary: She took a moment to try convince herself that the erection that was pressing against her ass was something else. Literally anything else, in fact.But there weren't really a ton of other things it could’ve been. Fine. That was fine. It happened. Sometimes friends said each other's names in their sleep and got hard-ons about it.  No big deal.
Relationships: Natalie McAllister/Michael Panagakos
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963570
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	"...And there was only one bed."

"No, Nat, really. I'll go sleep on the couch."  
"Stan is sleeping on the couch." She pointed out patiently, for what must have been the fifth time.  
Mike had also suggested sleeping on the floor, in her dad's bed, and walking home alone at 1:30 at night, but none of those sat right with her- especially when there was a bed right there with plenty of room for both of them.  
"What about your brother's old room…?" Nat just looked at him pointedly, and he winced. "I just… don't want to make you uncomfortable-"  
"It was my idea." She thrust a baggy pair of pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt at him. He'd slept on the couch before, of course, on nights when they'd gotten too into a game or show and let it get too late. Mike's parents were always fine with it, so long as he let them know.  
That was before Satan had come around, however. If  _ he  _ spent the night in her room, there would be a lot of questions that Nat didn't particularly have the answers to. Or, maybe she was just being paranoid, but it was hard not to picture Mike with his ear pressed against the door, or even just walking in on a grown man with horns sitting on her beanbag.    
Since her dad was out of town visiting Aunt Somethingorother, the solution seemed pretty simple. Stan would take the couch (or, more likely, watch TV all night), and her and Mike would share her bed.  
"Besides," she said, gently guiding him to the bathroom to get changed. "We've shared a bed before."  
"That was when we were kids…" he argued weakly, but he knew there was no real point. Natalie had made up her mind.   
  
“Nat…”   
Awareness came slowly. It was a good thing they didn’t have any plans for the day, because Natalie had a feeling getting out of bed was gonna be a monumental effort.    
After a moment, she realized no one had actually been trying to rouse her- Somewhere between Mike scooting over to her side of the bed and slinging his arm around her waist, pressing flush against her back, he’d mumbled her name.    
The cuddling was kind of nice. Mike and her had been pretty close when they were younger- Natalie was a hugger, after all- but Mike had pulled away a little after puberty stuff happened.    
She could take a pretty good guess as to why, even if she didn’t get it. Who cared what other people thought?   
Mike pulled her closer, burying his face against her neck. Natalie smiled to herself, scooting back a bit to press closer to him.   
After a minute, though, she started to feel a little warm. Like… Very warm, actually.   
He shifted again, pulling her closer again, and she took a moment to convince herself that the erection that was pressing against her ass was something else. Literally anything else, in fact.   
But there weren't really a ton of other things it could’ve been. Fine. That was fine. It happened. Sometimes friends said each other's names in their sleep and got hard-ons about it. No big deal. Mike’s hand slid between her legs, gently gripping the inside of her thigh and rocking up against her.   
Admittedly, it was a little funny. Like, Mike was gonna be  _ soooo  _ embarrassed when he woke up. And if she was entirely honest with herself? Well… it didn't feel half bad.   
Natalie paused for a second before gingerly wriggling her hips, pressing back against him. Mike let out a quiet little sigh. ….Worst come to worst, they could laugh it off. Right? Gently, she laid her hand over his- the one that was pressing between her thighs- and re-positioned them a little so she could rub against him properly, squeezing her legs together and trapping it there.   
“Uhhhnnnat…?”    
She couldn’t tell if he was verging on consciousness or not. She couldn’t see his face, to see if his eyes were open- she couldn’t see his eyelids fluttering, or the way his face twisted and his eyebrows pinched- she was a little thankful for that. Way too embarrassing. It was bad enough to hear him gasp and murmur, his breath hot against her ear.   
He was still rutting against her with long, easy strokes, and every time he bumped his hips forward, she would clench her thighs together around his hand. They settled into a nice, steady rhythm for a bit, before Michael slowly slipped his hand  _ inside  _ her pajama bottoms.   
She rolled onto her back, still holding Mike's hand in place between her legs- just to confirm that he was, in fact, awake and not just a super adventurous sleeper.

He was indeed awake, staring at her with something that was sort of a mix between confusion, curiosity and… uncertainty.  
She blinked owlishly at him, before her hand slid down his stomach and under the waistband of the baggy second-hand pajama bottoms.  He started to speak, probably something along the lines of  _ you don't have to do that,  _ or  _ we can just pretend this never happened!,  _ or perhaps  _ I've always loved you, let's get married,  _ but Natalie just stretched out to kiss him.  
He was pretty sure he’d had dreams like this, where he and Nat were kissing and touching and keening for each other. This exact moment, when the sun was peeking through the curtains and everything was hazy and warm.  
He thumbed over her clit, and his cheeks went pick at the appreciative little noise she made, her other hand coming up to grip his shirt as she clumsily stroked along his cock. S he shoved and pulled until his pants were out of the way enough, and pressed herself close to his side. The angle was a little awkward- but it didn't stop him from spreading and twisted his fingers until the slick ran down his hand, stickying between Natalie’s thighs.   
Her cheeks were flushed a very pretty shade of pink as Natalie felt along the length of his cock, wrapping her hand around it fully and squeezing.  There was an uncertainty in her touch, which made him think she probably had about as much experience with this sort of thing as he did- but she didn't seem nervous. Natalie always had been pretty adventurous.   
He liked that about her. He liked everything about her, pretty much.  
Which is why it took basically nothing until he was coming into her hand.  
Natalie watched him carefully, eyeing off the twitch of his exposed stomach peeking out from under his shirt, his flushed cheeks. When he was spent she just wiped her hand off on the sheet beside her- before gripping it, hard,when he resumed the motions of his hand.  She laid back a little more, throwing her arms above her head, and it was easier then, for him to work his fingers in and out, leaning over her to kiss her again. And again. He'd always wanted to kiss her.  
Her grip tightened, and she bought her hips up to meet his movements with a little more force. He let her ride through her orgasm, pretty sure that the image of her writhing and thrusting up against his hand was going to be burned into his eyelids forever.  
For a moment they were just… existing together, nose to nose in the bed, all warm and drowsy. Then the rest of the world started to exist again, too, and suddenly it was a little less pleasant and a little more…. Embarrassing.  
"....Soooo."  
"Don't." His hand was still shoved down her panties. "If you speak, I will die of embarrassment. We're staying quiet for the rest of our lives. I will die silent."  
"Okay, but-"  
"Nat."  
"I just have one joke-"  
"Don't."  
"Am- Am I-"  
" _Please_."  
"....Am I the woman of your dreams?"  
Still hadn't moved his hand. ".........I don't have to answer that."

**Author's Note:**

> What's the saying? "Don't aim for perfect, aim for complete?" Because that's my mentality right now.  
> I hope you all enjoyed it regardless.


End file.
